hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Lynn Downey
Lynn Downey is a young woman from Honolulu, Hawaii and the Ex girlfriend of Commander Steve McGarrett. Early life Lynn grew up with her father and brother. Her father was a commercial fisherman, and Lynn says she grew up on boats and always told her dad that he didn’t drive the boats fast enough. When she and her brother were young, they would take turns picking which location their family would go on the weekends. When she was 15 her grandfather took them to the very same place that Steve takes her to on their first date. Undergraduate in LA, then came back to Hawaii and got her psych degree at UH. Was lucky enough to be hired right out of school and now works at the Department of Human Services. She helps adolescents stay out of jail, specializing in hard cases, repeat offenders, kids the system is ready to give up on. Season 6 In Na Kama Hele, Lynn drives up to Steve’s house in a blue jeep, where he is preparing for their first date. In order to get to their date location, Steve has to drive them there by boat. On their way, Lynn tells Steve that he’s very ambitious, Steve asks why. Lynn tells him that most guys would go for coffee or Mai Tai’s on the beach for a first date. Steve says "go big or go home" with a smile, Lynn says "I guess so." Steve mentions that they’re going snorkeling in a location that he and his dad were going to go, but never got the chance. Lynn says that Ellie mentioned his dad and that he was a good man. There’s a bit of an awkward silence before Lynn asks if she can have a go at steering the boat. Steve asks her if she’s ever driven one before, Lynn says she has, as her father was a commercial fisherman and she grew up on boats. Lynn then pushes Steve out of the way and takes her place at the steering wheel. Lynn asks if Steve’s ready before she speeds up, while saying that her dad always went too slow when he drove. When they arrive at the snorkeling location, Lynn stripes down to her bikini and puts on her snorkeling gear. Steve asks when was the last time Lynn was out here, she says it was when she was 15 with her grandfather. After Steve puts on his mask and insists that she dives in first, Lynn pushing him into the water and tells him military types are always too polite while laughing. Lynn sits on the edge of the boat to put on her mask and Steve shoves the boat causing her to fall in as well. The two of them then snorkel together over the reef for a few hours, after they come up Lynn asks Steve if she can show him something. The two of them are then dressed in their day clothes and are on an island. While walking through the jungle, Steve gets to know Lynn a bit better. She brings Steve to a big open field with an awesome backdrop of a mountain range, Steve is in awe of the place as he looks around. Lynn calls Steve to look back and takes a surprise photo of him, she then tells him they’ll need to take another as he took a bad picture. Lynn gets a good shot of Steve with the mountains in the background, she says it’s a keeper. Steve then offers to take a photo of her and allows Lynn time to fix her hair and look nice. Steve takes the photo and cuts of Lynn’s head in the image, she tells him that he’s banned from taking any more photos and then she takes a selfie of her and Steve. Steve stares at the photo for a little while, causing Lynn to say that she can erase it if he doesn’t like it, but Steve says it’s perfect. He then says that they should head back now as it is getting late. Lynn smiles and says she now a shortcut, and tells Steve to try and keep up as she runs off ahead. Steve tells her to lead the way and follows after her. Lynn accidentally gets them lost, she apologizes as it’s been along time since she was last here, but Steve says it’s fine they’ll just turn around and go back the way they came. Steve then notices something hidden in the trees ahead of them, they go closer to it discover it’s a plane. Steve notices that the plane is in very good condition, and there’s no way that is crash landed on the island. Before they can have a look inside, they are fired upon by a man, Dennis Logan, Steve grabs Lynn by the arms and tells her to move. They run into the jungle, Steve continually telling Lynn to keep moving, as the man continues to shoot at them. They quickly hide among the trees, Lynn starts to panic a little, while Steve checks both of their phones for a signal, he’s out of luck. Steve tells her everything is going to be okay, and helps keep her calm as the man passes by their hiding place. Steve explains to Lynn that the man is obviously upset that they stumbled upon his location but it’s going to be okay. Lynn asks what are the going to do, the man can keep shooting at them all day, no one is going to hear it. Steve tells her she going to do two things, first thing's Lynn is going to do is breathe in for 4 seconds and then breathe out for 4 seconds, it’s called combat breathing - it helps with the stress. Lynn asks what’s the next thing she’s doing, Steve says she going to remain calm. Lynn says she will, as soon as the man stops shooting at them. Steve smiles and says if she can make a joke, then they’re making progress. Steve tells her, he’s not going to let anything happen to her and tells her the plan is for them to make it back to their boat as they don’t have a gun, Lynn agrees. They both then make a break for it and take off running again through the jungle, with Steve in the lead and Lynn following close behind. They get to the beach, only to find their boat has been set on fire, Lynn says that boat was their only way off of the island. Lynn and Steve hide and listen to the man as he talks to a woman on his walkie talkie. Steve then tells Lynn that they need to get back to the plane, as there may be a weapon or a radio or information on the people on the island, something that will give them an advantage. Lynn is shocked that Steve wants to go back to the plane, but Steve points out it’ll be the last place these people will look for them, unless she has a better idea. Lynn says she’s so terrified she can’t think, but yes they will go to the plane. Steve says good and that need to move, Lynn stops him and says she know a better way. Lynn brings Steve to a waterfall and tells him that need to cross the falls to get to the shortcut. Lynn leads Steve up the waterfall and says it’s not so bad and it’ll save them a lot of time. As they make it across the man found them again and starts shooting at them. Lynn and Steve run into the bushes. When Steve gets the drop on the man, Lynn watches as the two men fight. She goes for the dropped gun when she can, but is pushed down and hits her head on the rocks, cutting her head open. After finishing defeating the man, Steve quickly helps Lynn up and helps bandages up her head with part of his shirt. They make it to the plane and enter it. Steve tells Lynn to keep a lookout. They discover that the plane was carrying a prisoner that was released from his cuffs. They find information that says the prisoner was a mob boss, Oliver Zelenko, that was thought to be dead. They search the plane and Lynn finds an ELT, unfortunately the ELT dies before it can send out an alert. Steve suggests to Lynn, that if they can get to another power source he can get the ELT working again. Lynn and Steve make their way through the jungle, when Steve notices that Lynn’s wound is bleeding again. He stops her and tells it needs more than a bandage this time. Steve sits her down and uses coconut water to disinfect her head wound and wraps a new bandage around her head. They then hear a boat pull up, and Steve tell Lynn that she’s going to steal it. Steve distracts the two bad guys as Lynn sneaks into their camp and pulls the boat towards the water. Lynn almost has the boat in the water, when Dennis shows back up and and grabs her. He tells her the plans almost worked. Denis drags Lynn back to the field her and Steve found at the beginning of the day. He forces her to her knees and calls out Steve, saying he will shoot Lynn if Steve doesn’t come out. Steve has managed to capture the other person, Vicki Kelly, and tell Dennis through her walkie-talkie he’s going to take her back to the island. Dennis doesn’t believe that Steve would just leave his girlfriend, but Steve tells him that he just meet Lynn so why would he care what happens to her. Lynn can only look around in shock at what Steve just said as he leaves. Dennis then takes Lynn back through the jungle, telling her that she better hope that Steve didn’t take his boat. Lynn angrily tells him that if Steve took his girlfriend, he definitely took this boat. They get to the beach and find Vicki tied up in the boat, but no sign of Steve. Dennis shoves Lynn to the ground and asks Vicki where is Steve. Steve comes out of the jungle with a shotgun manages to get Dennis to drop his gun and drop to his knees. Lynn picks up the gun ad aims it at Dennis, Steve tells her that if he moves, she should shoot him. She says it’ll be her pleasure. Lynn and Steve make it back home and hand over Dennis and Vicki to the waiting police. Lynn then tells Steve that went really well for a first day. Steve totally agrees, citing that they’re both still alive as a really good sign. He then offers to take Lynn home. As they’re walking towards Steve’s car, Lynn says that Steve was pretty convincing on the walkie-talkie, Steve shrugs and says it worked. Lynn then asks what was Plan B if it didn’t work, Steve smiles and he’ll tell her next Saturday. Lynn asks if Steve is asking her out on a second date, Steve says they go for coffee and that’ll it be safe. Lynn says that coffee sounds like a perfect date. In Hoa 'Inea, on Valentine’s Day morning Lynn, after spending the night with Steve, finds the ring he bought for Catherine. She asks Steve what it means, after Steve explain, Lynn says she doesn’t want to be apart of a rebound relationship, she thinks Steve’s head is not in the game and leaves, very upset. That night Steve decides to pull out all the stops and woos Lynn with a great Valentine’s Day date. They had a lovely evening and all was forgiven. When they got back to Steve’s place, Lynn gets Steve on the couch and decides to make it up to him by doing a little strip tease. She accidentally kicks her heel off and it hits Steve in the eye, giving him a black eye for the rest of the day. The next day, Lynn and Steve enjoy a beer on his little strip of beach. Steve puts the cold beer on his black eye and Lynn just laughs at him. Trivia * Steve McGarrett and Lynn were set up on a blind date by Ellie Clayton. * In Makaukau 'ce e Pa'ani, Steve is revealed to be single. No indication of a change of their relationship status has been given (before or after this episode), implying a friends with benefits situation so far. * In No Ke Ali'i' Wahine A Me Ka Aina Steve once again claims to be single. Later shown to have a relationship pending with Alicia Brown in Hu a'e ke ahi lanakila a Kamaile. However, in Ka makuahine a me ke keikikane Lynn believes to be in a relationship with him. Gallery * Lynn Downey/Gallery Appearances Category:Characters 2010 Category:Recurring Characters Category:Civilians Category:Female Category:Americans